Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Number Ten
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba's world is turned upside down when a new student arrives at Shiz University. She is shy, introverted and full of magical potential. Elphaba takes the girl under her wing, seeing much of herself in the girl, which causes Glinda to become jealous. Peace does not last long when the Wizard seeks out the three girls to help is plans.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"The city of Oz will burn if you do not do something soon" she murmurs quietly from her friends' arms.

"What can we do?! All we know is how to rage war!" Elphaba cries out. "You have to stay with us, you're the only one who knows what to do."

"You're wrong." She whispers. "You've always been wrong about that. All of you have the potential to bring peace to the land, you each have a gift to give that can save everyone."

"But how?" Glinda says. "Everyone hates each other and we're all supposed to be enemies."

"In time you will know." She smiles, a tear trickling from her eye.

"Please don't go." Elphaba begs. "We need you here."

"You need each other. I can't do anything anymore." She whispers. She coughs once and blood comes from her mouth. "You will bring peace to Oz, you will defy gravity to do so."

She stares upwards at the sky.

"That stars are so beautiful tonight." She smiles gently. "It's even better that I'm here with my friends."

A sharp, but weak breath comes from her once more and she closes her eyes.

"There's no place like home."


	2. Chapter 1: New Year

Chapter 1: New Year.

Elphaba could hardly contain her excitement. It was going to be a new year at Shiz University. New spells, new experiences, new abilities, it was all waiting for her

She could hardly wait to see Glinda, her best friend again. The two had kept in touch over the summer via letters. Glinda had gone to France with her father for the summer. She offered her green skinned friend the opportunity to go, but Elphaba was doing a summer program with Dr. Dillamond about teaching animals to talk fluent Spanish. The two girls shared their experiences via letters and when possible, called each other.

But most of all, Elphaba could not wait to see Fiyero again. The young prince had expressed his love to her last year and she reluctantly accepted. She soon learned that the spoiled prince was not what he seemed and the two had grown close. Elphaba had even shared her first kiss with him. She was also tutoring him and kept him from getting kicked out of school.

Elphaba sat in her room decorated with Shiz University posters and wrote down the list of new things she would need for the upcoming year. She had her suitcase all packed weeks in advance and piled as many books as possible into her carry on. She was looking forward to Year Two of Madame Morrible's classes, creating things out of thin air and levitation spells. She had spent most of the summer reading up on how to do this. She had also practiced everything that she learned the previous year. The magical potential she had was very strong and control was key if she wanted to be treated normally. She knew of her green skin and how it made her stand out, but slowly, with Glinda and Fiyero's help, she was becoming accepted by her peers. It was comfort for the way she had been treated through her childhood.

The lights around her constantly flickered as her excitement grew. Her record player also sprang to life and played her favourite song. Elphaba packed the list as well as the green bottle that belonged to her mother in her packing case. She lay back on her bed and smiled.

"This year is going to be amazing" she says to herself.

Her biggest hope was that there would be a field trip to the Emerald City. She was asked by the student council to try and organize a trip to the famed city and visit the Emerald palace. But most of all, Elphaba wanted to meet the Wizard. Oz the Great and Terrible. She had had many dreams about meeting the great sorcerer and working alongside of him. She knew that the classes with Madame Morrible were a step in the right direction, hoping her powers would one day be noticed. She would die happy knowing that she could shake the Wizard's hand. She had worked and begged her father to provide some funding so her class could go, but he has said no multiple times.

It doesn't surprise her that much anyways, her sister has always been the favourite child, mostly due to her sister's pale complexion. Her green skin has made her horrendous for her father to look at. His attitude has changed slightly with her being top of her class, but his attention is always on Nessarose, Elphaba was merely a caretaker to her sister. She has tried to get Nessarose to get her father to hand over the money, but with little luck. Elphaba has decided to raise the money herself, in any way possible.

Nessarose, Elphaba's younger sister rolled into her room in a wheelchair, which had confined her since she was a child.

"Elphie?" Nessa says.

"What's up Nessie?" Elphaba asks.

"Can you please calm down a bit? You light flickering and music is scaring Finnick." Finnick was Nessa's new kitten that she was bringing to Shiz. A gift from their father for completing her first year at Shiz. She was hoping that Boq, her beloved boyfriend would help her raise it and they would be like a little family. Boq was Nessarose's sweetheart. He was part Munchkin but very well-mannered and pleasant. He is shy though. He originally had a large crush on Glinda, but Glinda set the two up on a blind date. The two bonded and had been together ever since. She knows that Nessie is more invested in the relationship than Boq is, but it is nice to see her sister happy.

The kitten was curled up is Nessie's lap, purring contently. The kitten had taken a liking to Elphaba as well, mostly because Elphaba snuck him table scraps, something her sister did not want for fear of spoiling the pet too much. The kitten mewed and dropped down by Nessarose's jeweled shoes, a gift from her father, of course. Finnick wobbled over and rubs himself against Elphaba. The girl reaches down and scratches the cat behind the ears.

"How excited are you?" Elphaba asks.

"Very." Nessarose says. "I'm hoping that I can get a new roommate this year. Madame Morrible was nice, but I'm not a baby anymore and I don't need twenty four hour attention. Are you sharing with Glinda again?"

"I hope so." Elphaba says earnestly. "She promised to bring home many French souvenirs and new ideas for the room."

"I wish I could go to France" Nessa sighs.

"Anyone would, but we haven't seen all of Oz yet to even consider that."

"It is said that France is not as civilized as Oz is." Nessa says. "Magic doesn't really exist there."

"That's very sad." Elphaba says. "How can a world function without magic, let alone a wizard?"

"I don't know." Nessie says quietly, she then beckons for Finnick to come to her.

"Are you all packed then?" Elphaba asks, changing the subject.

"Yes, the maids helped me do it. I have a new dress I can't wait to show Boq tomorrow." Her sister squeals. Sometimes Nessa sounds a lot like Glinda

"Like you haven't seen him all summer." Elphaba laughs

"He was busy on his uncle's farm all summer." Nessa snaps. She had arranged several times for her to visit Boq. Nessa liked his family and the quaint farm life. "He says one day he might inherit it."

"So you'll want to live out on a farm?" Elphaba scoffs. Her sister had grown up in the most pampered and clean lifestyle ever known and due to her condition would be no help on the land.

"I might!" Nessa snaps. "If it means Boq and I can be together. And that will leave you to take father's job."

"You know father will not let me near the business." Elphaba sighs. "It was always meant to go to you. He never even considered me for being the Governor."

"I know but it would be nice that when he retires the two of you would have something to talk about." Nessie says.

"I don't want the business anyways." Elphaba says. "I want to work in the Emerald city and in the Wizard's Palace."

"I know!" Nessa says, rolling her eyes. "You've only talked about it one hundred times."

"Well now it's one hundred and one." Elphaba grins. Her sister giggles.

A harsh voice comes from down stairs.

"Elphaba! Turn that music down, Nessarose needs her sleep for tomorrow!"

Elphaba rolls her eyes and turns the record player off. She can't even be near her sister without her father blaming her for something or treating Nessa like she was made of glass.

"Yes father."

"Now off to bed the both of you!" he calls. "You must catch the early train."

"Good night Elphie." Nessa says, blowing a kiss to her big sister.

"Good night Nessie." Elphaba smiles and watches her sister roll out of the room.

Elphaba finishes packing her suitcase and sits on her bags. She sighs gently and then gets ready for bed. As she brushes her hair in her small mirror, she looks at her emerald green skin. She pulls it back into a braid and pauses. She adds the flower that Glinda gave her to the end of her tail. Glinda's words echo in her head.

" _Why Miss Elphaba, look at you…You're Beautiful."_

She takes the flower out and removes her glasses.

 _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder._ She thinks to herself. Although she tries to accept herself, it is hard sometimes to be so different from everyone else. Her peers tolerate her looks mostly and no matter how hard Glinda tries, she can't change her skin or who she is.

Elphaba sighs and climbs into bed with one of her favourite books.

"This New Year is going to be different!" Elphaba says to herself. "How? I'm not sure, but something big is going to happen..."

"I just know it!"


End file.
